My Mate, My Everything
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Gajeel makes Levy go on what seems to be an ordinary mission with him. Some researcher wanting a bodyguard and someone to help him decipher some ruins. What happens when things get all turned around, and not appear to be what it seems? (Suck at summaries, terribly sorry for that.) Rated M for safety because of language.
1. Chapter 1

My Mate, My Everything

So, this is my second GaLe fanfic, hope you enjoy! Please, RxR ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Levy sighed as she rested her head against the bar's wooden surface. Her day was not starting off good, and she knew that it was probably going to only get worse as the day went on. First, upon waking that morning, she had nearly caused a book avalanche by tumbling into one of the many stacks, and then it decided to downpour on her way to the guild. Making her arrive soaked, and shivering. Then, it turned out that Jet and Droy had decided to go on a mission without her in order to try and strengthen themselves. Now, she was waiting for her clothes to dry, after borrowing a spare from Lucy who always seemed prepared, just so she could go back home.

Giving another frustrated sigh, she thumped her head onto the hard surface, and closed her eyes as Mira attempted to cheer her up. Today just wasn't her day, and she saw no way of turning it around, other than going back home and going back to bed. There was nothing else for her to do anyway, considering the other missions on the request board were a little too out of her league. At least, that was her thoughts, and with her luck so far she wasn't about to push it.

"Come on Levy. You shouldn't give in so easy just because of a little bad luck." Mira stated, wiping off a, already looking spotless, glass. She just huffed from her position, but tensed when she heard the woman give a soft hum and sensed someone stand behind her.

"Oi, Shrimp. You're coming with me on this mission." The deep commanding voice couldn't be confused with anyone else's. Giving a sigh, she shook her head from where it was and hunched her shoulders just in case he decided to try and lift her up.

"I'm in no mood to go on a mission, Gajeel. Today hasn't exactly been my day." She mumbled, only to give a small squeal when instead of picking her up by the neck like last time, he grabbed her from around the waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder.

"Not taking no for an answer, Shrimp." He growled, holding her to his shoulder by keeping his arm placed over her lap, as he handed the paper he had chosen to Mira, then started for the door. She glared down at him, and attempted to make him release her by pinching the skin on his exposed arm. Huffing when all it did was make him look up at her with a frown.

"Gajeel! I have to wait for my clothes to dry! Besides, I'm not prepared to go on a mission today." She stated, tensing when they were about to step out into the rain.

"That's why were going to be stopping by both of our places to get ready. Just bring a weeks worth of clothing, and a few of those books that you usually bring. I'll handle bringing the food." He growled, stepping out of the shelter of the guild hall, and into the pouring rain. Causing her to squeeze her eye shut, expecting to be drenched _once_ more. Only to blink them open when she felt nothing, and looked up to see Lily on Gajeel's head, holding an umbrella over them.

"The idiot thought that you two wouldn't need it, but he forgets that not everyone tolerates that rain like he does." Lily stated, and she gave the Exceed a grateful smile before shifting slightly on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Are you going on the mission as well?" She asked, watching as he nodded, and smiled. Remembering to pack the ingredients that she would need to make his favorite kiwi juice. Since she knew that there was no way that she would convince the stubborn Iron Dragon Slayer to leave her alone.

"So, what is this mission exactly?" She asked, looking down at Gajeel as he started toward her apartment, which was closer to the guild hall.

"A researcher is wanting some bodyguards as he studies some new ruins that he discovered. He also said that some extra help in deciphering the symbols would be appreciated, and is willing to pay more. I figured that since you're such a bookworm, it would be no problem for you. While you're helping with that, me and Lily can provide the protection." Gajeel stated, and she thought about it. It was a good job for her, and would be simple because of the point that he pointed out. Still, she had never went on a solo mission with Gajeel before. Well, she had, but not one that lasted longer than a day. She no longer feared him, and had come to trust him, but to deal with his stubborn tendencies for a week or more! She wasn't sure how she would put up with it.

Matter of fact, since she figured that the stubbornness was just another thing with Dragon Slayers, she didn't know how Lucy put up with it. Then again, she had Gray to help there, as well as Erza, so she figured that Lucy didn't have it too hard since she had others to help. Glancing down at the man, she frowned and gave a sigh. Still, a week alone with Gajeel was bound to test her patience, even though she knew that he would at least try and make it as easy for her as possible. Just like he had done when they had done that tournament to become S-rank wizards.

"Alright. Go gather the things that you need. I'll wait here." He growled, causing her to tense when he suddenly lifted her from his shoulder and sat her on the ground. Causing her to yelp in surprise when her bare feet touched cold, wet stones. Making her realize that she had forgotten her shoes back at the mess hall. Giving a sigh, she grabbed the door handle that allowed her into her apartment, and turned to invite Gajeel out of the rain, but frowned when she saw him walking away. _Without_ the umbrella or Lily!

"Gajeel! Where are you going?" She asked, blinking when he looked over his shoulder.

"Back to the guild to get your shoes. I'll be back and then we'll stop by my place before we head for the train station." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before turning and continuing on his way. She blinked and then looked at the black Exceed that was hovering over her with the umbrella.

"Well...That's unexpected of him, and not really necessary." She stated, and was about to call out to him but was stopped when Lily dropped in front of her.

"Just let him go. It's kinda a pride thing for him. He'll be along soon, you should get ready though." Lily stated, she sighed and looked once more at the man's retreating back before turning to her apartment. Stepping inside, she held the door open so the Exceed could fly through and then shut it before turning to maneuver through the stacks of books.

"I really need to reorganize." She mumbled out loud, and blinked when Lily landed on her shoulder.

"Just tell me when you are, and I'll help." He stated, causing her to smiled and pull him into a hug before releasing him.

"Thank you. You know, I should have some fresh kiwi juice in the fridge. Help yourself to it while I gather some stuff." She stated, watching as his eyes sparked and he took off to the kitchen. Causing her to giggle ever so lightly, before heading to her room to get ready. She already knew what she was going to pack, it was what she always packed on long missions, and she was done in three minutes. Giving a nod, she turned and headed to the kitchen with her shoulder bag, smiling when she saw Lily helping himself to another glass of the juice.

"So, do we just wait for Gajeel to get back?" She asked, plopping herself into a chair, and allowed him to sit in her lap as he took a sip. He gave a nod as he lowered it, and swallowed before looking up at her.

"That's the plan. He'll come back here and then we'll head to our place, gather our stuff and then head for the station. We'll probably meet the guy before late this evening, and start with whatever we need to do first thing tomorrow morning." Lily stated, causing her to smile and rub the top of his head as he took another drink.

"Sounds good enough for me." She stated, then blinked when a knock on the door sounded. She picked Lily up, and headed for the door with him in her arms. Looking out of the small peep hole, she smiled as she saw Gajeel standing there, dripping wet, and holding her small sandals in one hand. She opened the door, and moved aside so he could enter.

"Do you have everything?" He asked, looking around her apartment with a frown. She looked as well, and gave a giggle. Her apartment was nothing but a danger zone, with mountain of books every where, and some even stacked haphazardly.

"Yes, I'm all ready to go. But, shouldn't you dry off so you don't catch a cold?" She suggested, blinking when he just shook his head, causing little droplets to fly.

"Dragon Slayers don't get ill this easily. Besides, we best head out now before the weather gets too bad and we get stuck here." He stated, offering her sandals, and then caused her to gasp when he hefted her up on his shoulder again. Once she was balanced, she glared down at him.

"I _can_ walk, you know." She growled, causing him to look up. He just blinked, shrugged, and started back out the door with Lily once again on his head holding the umbrella over them. She sighed, and just accepted the fact that she wasn't going to be walking. Although, she had to admit, that they did reach his place faster since he had longer strides than her, and didn't have to wait for her to catch up.

She blinked when he opened the door to his little place, and settled her inside the door before starting farther in.

"Make yourself at home. I'll only be a bit." He stated, heading for a room to the left. She ventured pass the room, and smiled when she entered the living area. The wood flooring she could tell was recently stained, the furniture was large and tasteful, and she was surprised to see some of the paintings hanging along the wall.

"It isn't much, but..." Lily stated, landing on her shoulder, and she quickly transferred him into her arms.

"I think it's lovely. It has a real homey feel to it." She stated, blinking when a huff sounded behind them, and turned to see Gajeel waiting with a bag over his shoulder. She smiled and moved toward him, looking over her shoulder once more to view the room. It really was nice, and she wished she could renovate her place to look like this. Although, she choose a few more lighter colors for the wall, other than that, it was perfect.

"Lets get to the train. We have a long ride ahead of us." Gajeel stated, picking her up once more as Lily perched on top of his head. She smiled, and this time stayed quiet as he started for the train station. Maybe her day wasn't so bad after all, and with this mission, she could possibly get to know the Iron Dragon Slayer better. Sure, she learned a few things about him from the tournament, but with this mission, she could learn even more. She smiled at the thought, and decided that she couldn't wait to get on the train.


	2. Chapter 2

My Mate, My Everything

Please, RxR ;)

Chapter 2

Gajeel eased their bags into the apartment above them, before shuffling around the small compartment to take the bench across from Levy. Already, he was starting to feel slightly nauseated and the damn train wasn't even moving yet, and she had her nose in a book. Giving a sigh, he rested his shoulder against the side, and turned his attention to the window, knowing that this was going to be a hell of a long ride. Especially since they had to get off of this train, and right onto another one. He blinked when a small 'iron' word appeared in the corner of his eye, and glanced at Levy as he grabbed onto it. She was smiling at him, her book on the seat beside her and her pen in her hand.

"I know that eating helps you with your motion sickness." She stated, and he grunted as he started to much on the word. Slightly surprised that she knew that about him, when he really didn't even know much about her. Sure, he knew that she loved to read, and was impressed with her quick thinking and ability to debunk codes quickly, but other than that, he knew nothing else about her. Maybe he should take this chance to get to know more about her, especially since he wanted her as a future mate. Although, he had no idea where to start, and knew that telling her about his plan for her future probably wasn't the best place _to_ start.

"What are your hobbies Gajeel?" She suddenly stated, and he gave her a confused look. Blinking when he saw nothing but curiosity in her eyes. He munched on more of the iron word, briefly wondering why she was interested in such a trivial thing like that, before swallowing.

"Don't really have any other than fighting and training." He stated, watching as she tilted her head slightly. Damn, she looked cute doing that.

"Is that really all you do? What do you train so much for?" She asked, and he thought a moment. Not entirely sure as to why he trained so much either. It was just something that he had always done.

"I guess to keep myself in shape, and to make sure I never lose my edge." He stated, finishing the rest of the word as the whistle on the train blew. Looked like the ride was about to begin.

"What about your music? You seem to enjoy singing." She stated, and he blinked before giving a shrug.

"I guess that would be my hobby. Although, I don't really put as much into it like I do training." He stated, frowning as he tried to recall how he even got into music in the first place. It just seemed to have come natural to him, and whenever he got a melody in his head he just put words to it.

"You're really good at singing, although I've never heard any of the songs that you've sung. What are they?" She asked, and he flushed slightly, shifting slightly in discomfort at being asked so many questions.

"They're all originals." He mumbled, watching as she went wide eyed and straightened slightly.

"Seriously?! Then why don't you try and make something out of it? Like I said, you're really good." She stated, and he frowned as he shook his head. Sure, music was something he liked, but he wasn't about to make a career out of it.

"No way. People are way to fickle when it comes to music. I'm not about to put myself out there like that." He growled, crossing his arms when she gave a giggle. Smirking slightly, he decided to turn the tables on her.

"What about you? Aside from reading what are your hobbies?" He asked, watching as she blinked those large, dark eyes and glanced to the book beside her.

"All honesty, reading is my only hobby. I like other things, but even when I'm doing those things, I always have my nose in a book." She stated, and he blinked as she frowned slightly at that. He just huffed and gave her a smile when she looked at him.

"Do you know why you read so much?" He asked, and watched as she thought about it before giving a huff and tight smile.

"I guess, that way I'll never realize when I'm all alone." She stated, and he blinked in surprise at that. He wasn't expecting an answer like that, and what the hell did she mean by 'alone'.

"With partners like Jet and Droy, one would think that you'd never be alone." He stated, watching as she looked out the window with a sad look.

"One would think, but it wasn't always like that. When I was little, I really didn't have anyone. Sure, my past doesn't compare to most of the issues of some of the others, and I had both parents that loved me greatly. Only problem was that they were always working, and I was usually by myself. That's when I turned to books, I guess. That way, I didn't have to focus on the emptiness around me." She stated, and he sat back on that. He would have never thought about it that way, hell with him he mostly preferred to be alone, that way he knew that he only had himself to worry about. Yet, with Levy, she accepted it but had to adapt to it in a different way. He glanced to the book that was beside her, not surprised to find her hand on it, almost in a protective manner.

Those books were the only thing she had to rely on when she was little, no wondered she always had one with her. They were her security, even when others were around. He wondered if he would ever be able to replace them? If he would be good enough for her to put the books away and rely on him for everything? Such as seeking him out whenever she felt alone?

"Kinda silly, huh?" Se whispered, causing him to look at her, and blink as he saw that her eyes were guarded. He didn't like that, and knew that she must had told that story to one other person, who obviously didn't take it too well. All he could think was that person better never cross his path.

"Not at all. It makes sense, actually. Those books represent security to you, almost like fighting and training is security to me." He stated, watching as surprise entered her eye, before she gave him a small thankful smile.

"Thank you for that, Gajeel." She whispered, and he gave her a nod before looking out the window at the passing scenery. They stayed quiet for a while, before she shifted and drew his attention back to her.

"Why did you really bring me on this mission?" She asked, and he blinked, knowing that he really couldn't just tell her right out that he wanted some alone time with her, hell it was the reason he looked at the request board so closely. Always on the lookout that required them to work together without the other two idiots tagging along.

"Like I said. This guy also wants some help deciphering the ruins that he found, and with your knowledge I figured it would be a breeze. You help him with the decoding, while Lily and I watch over you two." He stated, blinking when she shook her head.

"I read the mission Gajeel. He said that he _wanted_ protection, and if anyone _knew_ anything about hieroglyphics they would be welcomed to help in his research, but _not_ required. You didn't have to bring me along on this mission." She stated, and he winced. He should have known that she would read the mission the moment the opportunity arose, and gave a sigh as he realized that he wasn't getting out of this without a straight answer. Sure, he could just ignore her, but that would mean that she would go back to her book, and he didn't want that.

"Honestly. It looked like you were having a rough time lately, and I thought a mission might cheer you up some." He stated, lying straight through his teeth, but waited as she thought about it. When she smiled, showing that she believed him, he relaxed and looked back out the window. He knew that he should be honest with her, but was...afraid that she would reject him completely. Sure, he knew that she cared for him, but she also cared for everyone in Fairy Tail. It was just who she was, and he figured that it was also because she didn't want anyone to feel alone when so many people were around.

"I just find it a bit strange. Who would attack someone researching ruins. Nothing can really be gained just by deciphering hieroglyphics." She stated, and he shrugged.

"Haven't a clue, but so long as there is some action I wont care." He stated, already wanting to start a fight with someone. He blinked when she giggled, and looked at her. Only to realize that she knew he was edging for a fight, he huffed as well.

"Well. With it only being this, there shouldn't be much trouble. If anything, I think it may be peaceful, but we wont really know what is wrong until we get there." She stated, and he nodded, although he knew that no mission that Fairy Tail received was normal in any sense. But, like she said, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen until they got to there destination. He just hoped that there was some excitement, sure he wanted this mission to get closer to his Shrimp, but he didn't just want to be sitting around either. With that thought in mind, the both allowed silence to fall between them, and just stared at the passing scenery until it was time to get off the train and onto the next.

It wasn't until nearly late evening, when the rain finally let up, and by then, Levy was already dozing off on her bench. It what looked to be in an uncomfortable position. Although, he didn't do anything until she was asleep, and only then did he ease her off of the bench, and onto his lap. Her head resting easily against his shoulder as he held her, he looked down at her restful face for a few minutes, but then turned to the window. He really did love her, he had known that not long after meeting her, or attacking her, he guessed. Even when he was still in Phantom Lord, she was constantly in his mind. How she had tried everything she could to fight him off, and then, even though it was obvious she was afraid of him, accepted him into the guild. Of course, the fear that he saw in her eyes each time bothered him, it was why he had allowed those two weaklings to take out there anger on him, he wanted to show her that he wasn't going to do anything again to hurt her. Hell, if anything, he was going to do everything to protect her.

Such as when they held the tournament to become S-ranked wizards. The moment she had run from him during the second exam, he had nearly had a heart attack. They already knew what dangers lurked on that weird island, and then to top it off a dark guild was there as well. He still recalled the scream she had let off, it had been the only thing that had alerted him to where she was. Especially since all the smells around him at the time, dulled his sense of smell. Still, when he had seen her in danger, nothing but rage filled him.

He blinked when she shifted in his lap, and looked down to make sure that she was alright, but smiled when he saw that she had just shifted to curl up against him more. Sometimes she was just too cute for her own good.

"Mmm...Gajeel." She whispered, a small smile gracing her lips, and he went wide-eyed and choked ever so slightly. Was she dreaming about him?! He was so thankful that Lily was up in the compartment in his special bag, and didn't hear that. He knew that if the Exceed had heard that, he would never hear the end of it. Swallowing, he eased his arms around her small frame, and held her closer. Blushing when she gave a contented sigh and nuzzled her head into his neck, so his chin was resting softly against the crown of her head. Soon, he relaxed as he drew in her soothing sent, and found himself drifting off softly. He didn't care what came of this mission, not if it meant being able to hold her like this from now on.

**Okay, I know that Levy's backstory probably isn't what really happened! I'm not far into the series yet, so I'm not really sure if she has a background like the others so I made this one for her to fit the story! Please don't hate me if it is wrong! Anyway, hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Mate, My Everything

RxR please ;)

Little side note, I don't think there is a character called 'George' in the series, but it was the first name that popped into my head when needing a name for the client. So, if you would please be kind enough to bare with it, thank you :)

Chapter 3

Levy stretched as she stepped off the train, smiling as she recalled how she had woken up to find herself cuddled up to Gajeel. At first she had been confused, but soon got over that to study the man that she was using as a pillow. She knew her feelings for him, but figured that he only saw her as a kid sister or something, since all he ever called her was Shrimp, and spout things about protecting her. Sure, she was thankful of it, but she wished that he would notice her for something besides her being petite in stature. She knew that she looked like someone that needed protecting, but wished that someone, he especially, could see past that. She wished that someone would see that she was strong in her own sense, and respect her for that.

At the sound of the whistle, she had reached up and nudged him gently. Smiling when he opened one eye lazily to look down at her.

"We're at our destination." She whispered, moving with him as he straightened them both, before sliding off his lap and sitting beside him. She had watched as he looked around, before he stood as the train started to slow down. He reached above them, and pulled down their bags. Checking on Lily before sitting back down and waiting to get off the train.

Now that they were at there destination, she looked around at the station that they had arrived at. It was jammed pack with people, and she placed her hand on Gajeel's arm so they wouldn't get separated, and then looked up at him.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked, watching as his eyes scanned the crowd before he started to lead them toward the exit.

"The man said that he would meet us at the inn he was staying at. It's only about a block away from the station." He stated, causing her to smile and start looking around again. Balsam Village was a sight to see, and she was curious as to how the man had discovered ancient ruins around here? It was known for its spas, not history, but she shrugged it off and continued to walk along side the Iron Dragon Slayer. That was until the inn came into view, and she saw that it was one of the more popular places with a hot spring built in for guests. She smiled, thinking that after being in the dust and grim of the ruins, the springs would help her clean off and relax. Maybe this mission was exactly what she needed.

"We're to ask for the client at the front desk, he said that he had a room set for us, but if you don't want to share, I'll pay for another room." Gajeel stated, and she looked up at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't mind sharing a room. Besides, like we said on the train ride, we don't know _what_ to expect so we should stick together." She stated, thinking more that if she could cuddle more with him like on the train, the mission would be so much better. She smiled when he nodded, and lead her up the steps, before holding the door open for her to go first. Her first take was that the inside of the inn was huge, and very elegant, meaning that if they had to attend a function in here she would have to shop for appropriate clothing. The second was that everyone seemed to be the snobby class, with nothing but money, fancy clothing, and too much time on their hands. In other words, they stuck out like sore thumbs, but they didn't care. That was until they approached the counter and the woman looked at them as if they were some hideous freaks.

"Can I help you two with something?" She asked, and Levy frowned at her attitude. She may not care that she wasn't high class like the other customers, but she was still a person and wasn't about to be talked to like she was garbage.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards. We're here to talk to one of our clients, a man by the name of George Hearth." Gajeel growled, raising his head slightly as if he was the one of higher class than the woman at the desk. Who suddenly seemed to pale, and turn much nicer than she had before.

"Oh! Yes, yes of course. Sorry about the confusion." She stated, and Levy barely managed not to roll her eyes. "Confusion" her butt.

"I'll call Mister Hearth down right now. If you could just wait right over there. He already has your key room and will be giving it to you personally." She stated, and they just turned and moved to the area where she had motioned to as she picked headed for a lyacrima.

"Seriously. How much more rude can a person be?" Levy asked, easing into the over plush couch, and watched as he eased into it beside her.

"It's to be expected with these type of people. All they care about it nothing but class and name." He stated, returning a glare from someone across the room who quickly looked away. She just sighed, and briefly wondered how Lucy put up with this type of lifestyle. Although, she was thankful that her best friend never turned out like these people.

"I think that's the man that put the request out." Gajeel stated, his voice seeming tight, and even slightly panicked. Looking around him, she watched as a beaming young man, with dark tied back hair, slim face, and a lean build dressed in a designer suite strolled toward them with his hands out. She didn't understand what he had to sound panicked for, and shrugged it off as they stood to greet the man.

"I thank you two for accepting my request. Let me guess, you my good man are the one who is going to protect my work, and the lovely little lady is going to help me decipher it." He stated, shaking their hands as they nodded.

"Excellent! As you know, I am George Hearth, call me George, please. You two are?" He asked, his smile bright showing perfect white teeth, and light blue eyes shining bright. Which for some reason seemed to focus more on her, than on Gajeel.

"My name is Levy McGarden. This is Gajeel Redfox. It is a pleasure to meet you, George." She stated, when it seemed that Gajeel was just going to ignore the man. Only to tense when the man took hold of her hand again and pulled her close as he shook the appendage again.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, lets get you two settled into your room before I show you the sight." He stated, tugging her to his side and leading her away toward the steps. She looked over her shoulder to see Gajeel right on their heels, staring daggers at the man's back. In truth, she didn't like how he was keeping her so close, and would prefer to walk beside Gajeel, but there was no way she could escape the man's grasp on her.

"So, miss Levy. Do you know anything about hieroglyphics?" George asked, and she looked up at him with a small smile that was forced.

"Yes. I'm actually a Solid Script mage, so this is right up my alley." She stated, blinking when something crossed his eyes. It was gone in another blink and he was beaming down at her, making her feel as if she had just walked into a trap.

"Then we're two peas in a pod. I look forward to working with you my sweet dear. I also have faith that you, mister Gajeel will protect us both, and not interfere with my work." He stated, causing her to blink. What the hell was with that last part? It seemed that Gajeel didn't take to kindly to it either with the way he tensed, but he merely nodded. Levy suddenly swallowed as the man glared at the Iron Dragon Slayer over his shoulder, and nothing but testosterone swarmed around her. She wondered briefly is these two knew each other, but wasn't about to bring it up with both of them around. She would ask Gajeel when they got to their room.

"Honestly, if I had known that you were going to be a young lady, miss Levy, I would have gotten you a separate room. So you wouldn't have to share with that, _barbaric_ looking man, but if you wish, I too have an extra bed in my room. You are more welcome to stay with me, a _true_ gentleman, if you don't wish to stay with him." He stated, and she tensed. Practically feeling the death glare that Gajeel was giving the man. She cleared her throat, and looked up at the man with a serious expression.

"Thank you for the offer, mister George. But, I don't mind sharing a room with Gajeel. I trust him and know that he will do nothing, if that is what you are afraid of." She stated, finally easing out of his grip as they stopped outside their door. Relaxing some when Gajeel automatically moved to her side, and gave a small smile to their client. This wasn't going to be good if he tried to do this constantly.

"Very well, so long as you are comfortable. Here is your key. I shall let you get settled and be back in an hour to brief you on everything that has been happening. I shall see you then." He stated, giving them a wave before going a few doors down and entering the room. She sighed, and watched as Gajeel quickly opened their door, no doubt angered by what had happened. Although, other than knowing the guy from back when, she didn't know why.

"I'm going to guess that you don't like the guy." She stated, following behind him as he dropped his things on his bed, and opened the bag that Lily had been in. The glare that he gave her caused her to tense, and wonder if he was mad at her for not trying to get away from him sooner.

"Gajeel! Don't take it out on her!" Lily suddenly sounded, making him look down at the Exceed that quickly sprouted wings and flew into Levy's arms. She glanced between the two, knowing that they were having a silent conversation with each other with looks alone. Then turned her attention to Gajeel when he sighed and rubbed his face.

"Right. I shouldn't take it out on you. Sorry, Shrimp." He stated, and she gave a small smile. Then sat on the other bed, settling Lily on her lap.

"I'm guessing that you know him from somewhere?" She asked, blinking when he shook his head and sat down on his bed.

"I don't know him personally, I do know that I hate his kind. He thinks that he is the personal gift to every woman he meets." He growled, and she nodded. Figuring that he was right about that, because that was what he was playing at with her. Making himself seem great and downgrading Gajeel. She hadn't been to happy about that, and was about to say something, but hadn't wanted to insult the client. Giving a sigh, she already knew that there was going to be some trouble with this mission. They stayed quiet for a bit, but blinked when Lily gained their attention by standing up.

"I'll run interference with mister George. That way, you can focus on the protection Gajeel, and Levy wont have to worry about being alone with the man." He stated, and she smiled at the flying cat.

"Thank you Lily. It will put my mind at ease for a bit." She stated, then looked over at Gajeel. Only to blink as she saw that they were, once again, having a silent conversation with their eyes. When Gajeel finally gave a nod, she knew that they were finished and he was good with the plan that Lily had come up with. Smiling at him, she stood and started to put her things away.

"Levy. Please, even though Lily will be around, be careful around him. I just...I don't like the feeling I get off of him." He stated, causing her to look over at him to see that he was looking at her with worry in his eyes. She smiled and sat down beside him.

"No worries Gajeel. I'll be watchful around him. Also, I know that all I have to do is holler for you, and you'll be there for me." She stated, watching as he relaxed and gave a nod. Before standing himself and started putting his things up.

"You got that right, Shrimp. Still, only yell for me if, and only if you can't handle it yourself. I know you're strong, and you can handle the man on your own. But, I will be there if you need me." He stated, and she blinked as she stared at him. He thought she was strong in her own right, but was still willing to help her should she call. Giving a smile, she stood up on her tiptoe and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Gajeel." She stated, then moved back to her side of the room. Leaving him standing there in shock, until Lily handed on his shoulder and snapped him out of it. She heard him mumbling something, and smiled as she started to pull some of her books out of her bag. She only had an hour to make sure she had everything she needed, and it was best to get started, because she would have to build a wall to make sure that George got the message that she wasn't interested. Also, that her interest went else where.


	4. Chapter 4

My Mate, My Everything

RxR please ;)

Chapter 4

Gajeel studied the area where George and Levy would be camping, and growled lowly as the man started to become more and more formal with Levy. All day in the ruins he was throwing his arm around her as if he had known her for years, and even had the nerve to try and steal a kiss from her. Of course, he tried to pull it off as an accident because they had both been crouched down studying some of the "weirdest ruins ever seen", as Levy put it, and when they had both moved to stand, he had leaned closer to her. Luckily, for him at least, she had suspected it, and had been able to lean back to avoid it.

Then, when they had taken a break for something to eat, the man had tried to feed Levy some of the fancy food that he had brought. Honestly, who brought fancy food out into the wilderness, where the dust and other elements would just ruin it! Levy had just ignored the man, and continued to eat the small sandwich that she had packed for herself, while he had munched on some metal that she had drew up. All the while, Lily had been sipping on the kiwi juice that Levy had brought along as well, making sure to take a convenient seat beside Levy. Leaving George to sit on the other side of the small cat, while Gajeel was seated on the other side of Levy. The displeased look on George's face had caused him to smile to himself, because he knew that the man had no chance, and seemed to start to get a clue.

At least, that was what he thought until they returned to the campsite that they were going to be staying at. Then the man had the nerve to try and convince her to share the same tent as _him_! Seriously, if the guy didn't back off soon, this mission was going to be a failure. Because he was going to murder the man, that was if Levy allowed him. So far, she had just been ignoring the man's efforts, and politely putting him down with refusals. Still, it was starting to bother Gajeel that George wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. For starters, the man seemed to becoming desperate for her attention, to the point where he was invading her personal space, to the point that she was leaning toward him for protection. It was starting to make him worry that mister George was going to try something to Levy, and if he tried, he wasn't sure what he was going to do! Although, he knew that whatever he eventually decided on wasn't going to reflect good on him, or the guild.

Although whenever he wasn't close enough to help Levy when their client got too close to her, Lily would suddenly fly up in the man's face and drop a comment on how rude he was being to keep bothering a lady in such a way. That always made him calm for a little bit, but the moment he was feeling better, he was right back at it. Making it hard for them to do the work they were suppose to be doing, and grating on his nerves. To the point that he had to ask Levy to make sure that he constantly had something to munch on, just so that he wouldn't attack their client.

"Miss Levy, please, I insist. Share my tent with me. It has a soft flooring, more so than the one that _ogre_ put up. Seriously, he had no thought of your comfort in mind when he brought you on this mission! Making you pack those horrid sandwiches, and having you use your magic just to feed him! Now, he puts a tent up with no floor support in it, expecting you to sleep in it. While all I want to do is make sure that someone as delicate as yourself is as comfortable as possible." George stated, taking one of Levy's hands in his before pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Gajeel saw red, and was about to separate them, but Levy gave a sigh and took back her hand. He knew that, once again, she was going to let the man down easy, and wished that she would just tell him where to go. Without holding back, for once.

"Mister George, I thank you for the offer. But, I am perfectly fine with the tent that we brought. Also, it was my idea for the sandwiches. They are easier to carry around, and not much hassle to eat. As for the metal I drew up, it helps Gajeel keep his strength, so that benefits all of us. So please, if you have no other objections, I'd like to retire for the evening. You said so yourself that we'll be going deeper into the ruins tomorrow, and it will be very tiring for us both if we don't get some rest." She stated, and Gajeel watched as an annoyed look flashed quickly across the man's face before his dazzling smile returned.

"You're right, you're right. How rude of me to keep a young lady such as yourself from her rest. Well then, I bid you good night, Miss Levy." He stated, and Gajeel watched as she nodded to the man before turning his way with a smile.

"Night, Gajeel." She whispered, before ducking into the tent that he had set up the moment George had said that they would be camping for the night. He gave a grunt in return, and then went back to his watch job, but blinked when George cleared his throat, drawing his attention. The man was standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets and giving him a look that one would give week old trash.

"I must say, it is quit something that Miss Levy even trusts a man like you, Gajeel Redfox. Honestly, as to why she would trust a man who has done not only her, but her guild mates, wrong in the pass is beyond me. Of course, you probably have those doubts yourself, don't you." He stated, causing Gajeel to narrow his gaze dangerously, but remained silent. He wasn't about to show this man, that he was getting to him. Still, he couldn't stop from clenching his teeth as the man gave a chuckle, and his gaze moved to the tent that Levy was in.

"Would be a real shame if anything happened to her, wouldn't you say?" He stated, and Gajeel was on his feet immediately, staring down at the man.

"Are you threatening her?" He growled, turning his right arm into a large iron bar. Baring teeth when the man laughed again and waved his hand.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mister Gajeel. Night." He stated, and Gajeel used all of his willpower not to pummel the man not five feet from him. Although, he did glare at him until he disappeared into his own tent. Only then, did he sit back down in his spot, and resume his watch over the camp site. If anything moved, he was taking it down. Oh, how he was hoping that the man's tent would move ever so slightly!

He tensed when he heard a sound from Levy's tent, and watched as she peeked her head out, looked over to their client's tent, and then crawled out. She dusted herself off as she stood, and smiled as she started his way. He blinked when she sat down beside him, and leaned against him.

"Don't let him get to you Gajeel. You know that no one even remembers you for what you did in the past, right?" She whispered, and he nodded as Lily plopped into the petite woman's arms. He then gave her a questioning look, only to give a huff when she smiled up at him.

"I'm not use to camping out when on missions. Mostly because I've always taken on missions that only required a day, and nothing more. So, it will probably be a while before I'm tired enough to fall asleep." She whispered, scooting closer and leaning against him, calming him nearly instantly.

"If you're asking to stay out here, fine. Just don't expect me to actually put you back in the tent when you do fall asleep." He mumbled, giving a small laugh as she giggled and finally curled up next to him, her head resting against his arm, as she rubbed Lily's head.

"No worries, I'm not as delicate as he thinks." She whispered, closing her eyes and giving off a soft contented sigh. He grunted softly, but started roaming his eyes over the area, trying to spot anything that could be a threat to those that were under his watch. Or to be honest, anything that could be a threat to Levy. Because he knew that if he had to choose between Levy or the client, George was going to meet his maker. Levy came first to him, and he wasn't about to let anything hurt her.

"Never thought of you as delicate. Petite, sure. But never delicate. You fought with all your worth when we first met, and that has stuck with me. You fought until you couldn't, and I was impressed by so much fire in such a tiny body." He stated, smiling to himself when she laughed, and nuzzled closer to him.

"What can I say. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and none of us go down without a fight." She whispered, and he nodded. Still, out of everybody, she was the one with the most will to stand for what she believed in. Right along there with Bunny Girl, Lucy.

"Still, I'm more concerned with those ruins. You said there was something strange about them?" He asked, looking down at her when she shifted, and blinked when he saw the frown that marred her lips.

"They almost remind me of Freed's magic. Yet, I can't decipher them just yet, not even when I use what I tried back when they went over board with Laxus. There is just one thing that isn't connecting, almost like these ruins have some sort of spell along with them." She whispered, her voice becoming tired, and he frowned. A spell usually meant that when it was decoded there would be some sort of trap, and he didn't want Levy to be exposed to that.

"I'm not going to get you to stop, but please be cautious. I don't want anything bad happening to you, because if something does, there will be no one to stop me from pounding our client into the ground." He mumbled, smiling again when she laughed softly. Then looked down at her when she nuzzled closer, her small hands wrapping around his wrist as she allowed her body to relax.

"You can't do that. No matter how much I wish you could." She murmured, and he huffed softly, knowing that any more talk would be nothing but soft replies. Shifting slightly, he eased her into his arms, and carefully stood. Scowling at Lily when he gave him a knowing look. Sure, he knew he had said that he wasn't going to put her in the tent should she fall asleep, but he wasn't about to expose her to the elements. Sure, the tent might not have 'support' like George said, but it did offer her protection from getting sick.

"Just watch over the camp for a few seconds as I tuck her in." He muttered, walking to their tent, and eased into it. Blinking, he saw that she had laid out his sleeping bag as well as hers, and smiled down at her. Always the one to think of others comforts as well as her own. Shaking his head, he eased her into her sleeping bag, pulled it around her, and then carefully lifted her again and eased her onto his. Adding more padding beneath her, and then exited the tent.

"Go on and go to sleep Lily. I'll be able to keep watch." He stated, watching as the Exceed nodded and headed into the tent. But stopped and looked back at him before entering.

"You know. You might just be surprised if you actually admitted your feelings for her." He whispered, and Gajeel just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"There is no way she could return my feelings. Besides, she can do so much better than me." He replied, blinking when the talking cat gave a laugh and shook his head.

"Like who? That guy over there? Gajeel, you know what you can offer her, and I believe that no one else will be able to equal up to that. You love her, and you know it. So, why hide it?" Lily stated, and they stood staring at each other for a bit before the Exceed gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but I never want to hear another complaint from you on how stubborn Natsu is. Goodnight Gajeel." He stated, Gajeel replied with a grunt and returned to his spot. His eyes roamed the surrounding area, but his mind was focusing on what the talking cat had said. Should he tell Levy what he truly felt for her? Or, should he just let her walk away with another man? Which would be better for her? Well, he did know one thing, that the man in the other tent would never get her. He'd make damn sure of that, even if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

My Mate, My Everything

RxR please ;)

Little note: going to speed the story up a little, so there is a small time skip here, please enjoy :)

Chapter 5

Levy sighed as she put down her magical pen, and stretched as far as she could in the confined space. Still, when her back gave a satisfying pop, she shivered and rotated her shoulders to try and relieve the tension there. Having been in a crouched position for and hour and a half now, her body was starting to have complaints, and she was growing agitated that she couldn't figure out the meaning to the ruins. It was frustrating, and she was having a hard time focusing when George kept pestering her right when she thought she was coming to a breakthrough. Only to have it mean nothing, and then she would have to start all over again.

"I think it is time for a short break. Wouldn't you agree, miss Levy?" George asked, rising from his position and walked toward her. She gave a sigh, and nodded before starting to head for the entrance. Only to be blocked as George held an arm out in front of her, and stepped closer to her.

"I thought that maybe we could just eat in here? That way we wont have to make that tiring trip all the way to the entrance and then back here." He stated, and she shook her head before moving around his outstretched arm.

"Sorry, but I prefer to eat out in the open. Not to mention, I have to draw up some metal or iron for Gajeel." She stated, turning around briefly to retrieve her pen, and then headed for the entrance. Giving an annoyed, mental sigh as George followed closely on her heels.

"I don't see why you even hang with that hooligan! I know what he did to Fairy Tail when he was in with Phantom Lord. Why in the world, would you trust someone like that?" George growled, and she looked over her shoulder at him with a frown.

"He has changed. He's a member of Fairy Tail now, and we all have forgiven him. It's not about the past, but what you make of your future. Now, please, stop belittling him." She stated, wincing slightly as she stepped out into the sharp sunlight. Her eyes watering as they tried to adjust to the sudden light quickly. She forgot that she needed to approach the entrance slowly, that way her eyes adjusted quicker so she didn't have to shield her eyes like she was doing.

"Sheesh. You should know better." Gajeel's amused voice was followed by him stepping into her path, and blocking the sunlight from her eyes. She gave a sheepish smile and looked up at him, after wiping the moisture that had gathered in her eyes.

"Sorry. I wasn't exactly paying attention." She stated, looking around slowly as her eyes became more accustomed to the sunlight. Gajeel moved aside when she motioned him to, and she blinked as she felt him tense beside her. Looking up at him, she saw that he was glaring at George, who was returning the glare ten fold. Honestly, if they built up any more testosterone, she would suffocate between them.

"I already have your lunch set out, Levy." Gajeel stated, and she smiled up at him. They had been at this for three days now, and he had already adapted to when they took breaks. Making sure that her supplies were out and ready for her to use, as were George's. Although, Gajeel didn't take the time to make it seem as neat as he did for her things. She knew he wasn't hiding the fact that he hated their client, but she guessed George was lucky that he even took the time for him.

"Any luck yet, Levy?" Lily asked, as she approached the usual rock where they ate at. She pulled out her pen and shook her head.

"No. I thought I had something a while ago, but it didn't work at all. So, I had to start over from scratch." She stated, waving the pen through the air until a large metal word appeared, and she waved it over to Gajeel. Who took a hold of it, and started to munch on it. She started to unwrap one of her packed sandwiches, and blinked when George pulled out his over packed lunch pack. Then winced as he pulled out a fresh salad, some sort of fancy salmon plate, and then a small container with dessert. Honestly, who brought that kind of stuff out into the wild?

"Well, no worries. With your smarts you'll crack this case in a few more days." Lily stated, causing her to give him a grateful smile. Before taking a bite of her meal, and looked at the landscape around them. They were deep in the mountains, far above the village, but the view was breath taking. One could see over the village, and to the ranges beyond, as well as some of the outer farm lands and rivers. She smiled at the sight, loving the view of it, as well as the scent of the great outdoors.

"Hey, Levy. I've noticed that you haven't really been reading a lot like usual." Lily stated, sipping some kiwi juice as he stared up at her. She blinked and looked down at him with a smile.

"While I love books with great detail, nothing beats the real thing. In all truth, I love being outside, and would rather look at the things around me than read. I usually read whenever I feel alone, or in crowded places." She stated, and blinked when the cat tilted his head.

"Why in a crowd, if you prefer to read whenever you feel alone?" He asked, and she bit her bottom lip, then looked over to where George and Gajeel were. They were far enough away, that George wouldn't hear a thing, but she knew that she would have to whisper so Gajeel wouldn't hear. Honestly, that was one thing that she dislike, sometimes, about Dragon Slayers were their advanced hearing. Leaning closer to Lily, she met his gaze.

"The truth is, sometimes I feel most alone when there are numerous people. I start to get the feeling that no one really cares when I'm around, at least anywhere besides Fairy Tail. Other than there, I prefer to read then realize that I am being ignored by people around me." She whispered, watching as Lily's eyes widened, and she sat back as he took that in. It was obviously a shock to him, but that was what she had suspected. It wasn't something she had told anyone before, it had always been her secret, all because she was afraid that someone would take it the wrong way and think she was snobbish. She blinked when Lily suddenly frowned at her, and stood up.

"I don't see any reason to hide that from everyone, Levy. It's actually pretty common for people to feel that way in a crowd. I'm just thankful that you don't feel like that around the others. Although, I think that maybe you should tell Gajeel this as well. That way, with him knowing, he'll stick by your side all the time. So you'll never be alone." He stated, and she gave a laugh. He was starting to sound a lot like Mira with one of her matchmaking schemes, but thing was, it was much cuter when he tried it.

"I couldn't bother him like that, I'd start to become a bother to him." She stated, blinking when the cat shook his head and frowned.

"That is one thing that Gajeel would never see you as, Levy." He stated, and she just replied with a smile. She wished that it was true, but she knew that if she clung to him for everything, he was bound to start ignoring her, or just tell her to leave him alone. Not to mention, she hated to depend on others, it just wasn't her style, it was the reason she always pushed herself to become stronger.

"I wish it was that easy, Levy. I just don't want to risk the friendship that I have developed with Gajeel. Sure, at first I was terrified of him, but once I realized that he wasn't going to harm me, I started to..."

"Like him?" Lily whispered, sounding all the world like Happy in that moment. She felt heat cross her face, and pouted down at him for tricking her like that. She knew long ago that she had fallen for the Iron Dragon Slayer, but knew better than to approach the subject. He just didn't seem like the type that would want a scrawny...Shrimp! by his side when he could have any woman he wanted.

"Regardless of the matter, there is no way that he would want someone like me. I'm just a scrawny Shrimp to him. Just someone in his guild that he knows can defend herself, but also needs defending when she is too stubborn to back down." She stated, looking away as a shocked look crossed the Exceeds face. She took another bite of her sandwich as the cat just stared at her for a moment.

"Is that what you really think? That he only sees you as a Shrimp? Just because he calls you that doesn't mean that's how he sees you." Lily stated in a solemn voice, drawing her gaze back to him in surprise. She figured that was the exact reason as to why he had given her the nickname, and nothing more. Yet, the way Lily was looking, it apparently meant something more than that. Swallowing the food in her mouth, she leaned toward him again.

"Lily? Is there a greater meaning to the nickname he has given me?" She asked, watching as he blinked before he gave her a smile. She blinked when he plopped back down and started to sip on his kiwi juice as if they had never started the discussion. Taken aback by his sudden action, she sat back and looked over at the man in question. He was just finishing off the metal that she had summoned for him, and watched as he sent a glare toward their client. Then blinked when he looked in her direction in a more...gentle manor until he noticed that she was looking at him.

He swallowed the metal in his mouth, and quickly looked away. She felt heat rise onto her face, and looked back down to her half-eaten meal, and started to wrap it back up. Her appetite suddenly gone with all the confusion within her. Was it possible that Gajeel really did think of her more than just a Shrimp? And, even if he did, was there any hope for them? Not to mention, with her how she was, was there any way that he would stay with her for long? Giving a sigh, she looked out at the scenery before her, but didn't take in any of the beautiful sight. Her mind to busy trying to figure out if Gajeel liked her or not. Sure, she knew that she like him, and would think it a miracle if they somehow got together. Only problem was, what his feelings toward her were.

"Miss Levy? Are you willing to get back to work?" George suddenly sounded, breaking through her thoughts, and caused her to glance at the annoying man. Giving a mental sigh, she put on a fake smile and gave a nod. Might as well as get today over with, cause she knew that it was only going to get more complicated from here on out. Standing up, she gave Gajeel a small smile, which he returned with a nod, before she followed their client into the ruins.

She sighed as she followed him to where they left off, but blinked when he suddenly stopped and turned to her. They were only a few feet from where they left off, but he was looking at her like she had insulted him in the worst way.

"I believe that I have been patient for far to long with you, miss Levy. It seems that my plan to make you come with me willing isn't working. So, it looks like I'm going to have to take drastic measures." He murmured, causing a chill to shoot down her spine. She tried to spin around, tried to call out for Gajeel, but George was on her too quick. His strong arms wrapped around her midsection, and a clamp down over her mouth as he leaned his head down by her ear.

"You're not calling for him. I refuse to allow it! Now, you will listen to what I have to say, and you will follow my every command. If you don't, then I will lead your precious Dragon Slayer in here, and then blow it sky high." He growled, causing her to glare at him from over her shoulder. Only to blink when he started to laugh at her, before he squeezed her tighter to him.

"Don't think I can do it, hmm? Well, let me tell you about these ruins that I found. In truth, they are my magic. I knew that you would be assisting on this mission, regardless of who took it. All because you could help decode everything faster. That's why I created that request, to get you here, so I could make you mine. Although, I never thought you to be this quick in decoding. Having to distract you so many times, just so you wouldn't deactivate my spell. You see, I have weaved this spell to activate on my command. As for what it does, well, lets just say, should I activate it, everything that would happen to be in this cave, will be nothing but ash." He growled, causing her to tense and her eyes begin to water. This had all been a trap, and they had both fell into it. But why? Why was he so obsessed with her? She tried to shake his hand off of her mouth, but winced when he tightened his hold instead.

"Oh no. You're going to listen to everything that I have to say, before I allow you to speak." He hissed, causing her to go still and squeeze her eyes shut. She had to think of a way out of this! For both her's and Gajeel's sake.

"Now. We're going to back out of here, and you're going to tell that behemoth that you want nothing to do with him, or Fairy Tail, anymore. That you have suddenly decided to stay here with me, where you can have everything you ever wanted and more. If he tries to convince you otherwise, you are to shred his ego until nothing remains. Do you understand? Cause, if you don't, then I'll take you by force, after I make you watch him die." He growled, and she stilled. This man, was horrible! How the hell had they overlooked someone so vile and psychotic!? She blinked when he lifted his hand from her mouth, and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered, her eyes going wide as he gave her a cruel smile. Then attempted to pull away when he leaned closer to her.

"Because, Miss Levy. I've had my eyes on you for quite some time now. You are brilliant, beautiful, and can earn me large sums of money by helping buy all of my rivals out of their contracts. Of course, with you being a prized possession, you will be able to get everything that you ever wanted. No questions asked. It is very beneficial to both of us, wouldn't you say?" He whispered, and she swallowed. She didn't care about those kind of things, but she didn't want to see Gajeel get hurt either!

She glanced down, thinking about everything that was on the line here. What would she do? Give up her freedom by pushing all of her friends, and Gajeel, away? Or, risk Gajeel's life by allowing George to trick him into the cave and blowing him up? She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears as she started to walk back to the entrance. She knew what she had to do, and it was going to shatter her heart in every way possible, but it had to be done. Because she wasn't going to allow anything to control her like this! She wasn't going to make a choice like this!


	6. Chapter 6

My Mate, My Everything

Chapter 6

Gajeel straightened as he heard them coming back out of the cave. He barely blinked as he saw the man behind Levy, his focus on her instead. She looked terrible, she was suddenly pale, had her eyes squeezed shut, and was trembling like a leaf. He stood and started to approach her, but stopped when she suddenly glared up at him. He just stared at her steadily, seeing the hate in her eyes, as well as the pain. Then allowed his gaze to travel up to the man that had a hand on her shoulder, as if he possessed her.

"What the hell did you do to Levy?" He growled, watching as he merely raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. Causing Gajeel to tense when he leaned down and wrapped his arms around his Shrimp's shoulders.

"Nothing. I'm just lending her some support on what she has to tell you." He stated, and Gajeel looked back down at the woman he wanted as a mate, and blinked when he saw that the hate in her eyes had turned to self-loathing.

"I finally figured out what the ruins were, Gajeel." She whispered, and he blinked. That was...far to quick! They had just re-entered the cave and back out in less than four minutes, and it took two minutes to get to the place where they had been looking. Something wasn't right, but he wasn't about to let on that he knew.

"And?" He asked, watching as she closed her eyes and looked away from him.

"This find...Is really big. I have decided, that I will be staying with George, and leave behind Fairy Tail, and you." She whispered, and he grunted as if she had dealt him a fatal blow. What the hell!? Where was this coming from?

"Levy?" He growled, blinking when she looked up again. This time, her once shining eyes, were...dead and pained.

"No. Nothing will change my mind. This way, I can get everything that I've ever wanted in life. I can get away from Fairy Tail, and the...uselessness of everyone there. I can be, who I...truly want to be." She whispered, and he that snapped him out of his shock. He had just been talking with Lily about what they had been talking about during the break. He knew what Levy wanted now, and had even decided to tell her everything! How he wanted a future with her, and wanted her for a mate! So, with what she had just said, he knew that living with this man was not what she wanted! Because, she would never, ever, belittle Fairy Tail or any member. She was trying to tell him something, and it was time for him to listen!

"I see. Before I believe you fully though. Tell me this, and I want honesty, Shrimp. What is it that you want?" He asked, watching as she flinched and looked over toward Lily, who merely nodded to her. Just like that, the shining in her eyes returned and she looked up at him. He softened his facial expression, and gave her a soft smile. Wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull her from the man as tears began to gather in her eyes. To let her know that he was staying, no matter how much she pushed him away. He was sticking by her, because she was his mate, and nothing was keeping him from her. Especially, something as cruel, sleazy, and unfit for her like the bastard that thought he was fooled by the act!

"Isn't it obvious! She wants the finer things in life! The things, that only I can give her!" George growled, nuzzling his nose against her ear, and making him want to rip his head from his body. But, he maintained control, for Levy's sake. Obviously, this man had threatened her in some way, and he had to figure it out so he could help. What would be so important to her around here, that would make her say something like she had? He glanced around the site. She had none of her books, but something told him that it wouldn't have been those. That only left Lily and himself. Was that it? Had this bastard put in a fake request, to get Levy, and had to threaten them to get her to cooperate?

"Please. As if you had what she wanted or needed!" Lily growled out, and Gajeel watched the man carefully. They were on very thin ice here, especially since he was closer to Levy than they were.

"Well. I can give her more than either of you two could. I can dress her in the finest clothing. Allowing her to eat any food that she wishes. To go wherever she pleased, and I'd be by her side the entire time. What can you two give her, hmm? Some, lowly trashed apartment? Trashy clothing like this makeshift cotton she is wearing? Only buy food at the guild? Travel, only when you get a mission? Ha! You two are nothing compared to what I can give her! Compared to me, you two are completely worthless! Compared to me, you two are nothing. Compared to me..."

"Compared to you! They are the greatest people on this planet, and you will say no more about them!" Levy screeched, and Gajeel knew that she had finally snapped. That there was no more being polite, she was going to give to the man, and knew he was right as he saw her pull out her pen and point it straight at George, after quickly waving it in the air.

"Solid Script, Fire." She shouted, and he tensed as a flame shot from the pen, hitting George right in the face, and searing her shoulder slightly.

"Levy!" He called, pulling her close as she stumbled forward as the man stumbled backwards, screaming in pain as he held his face. He blinked as she clutched at him, tears spilling out of her eyes, and sobs escaping from between her lips. He gave a growl as he passed her to a human sized Lily.

"I refuse to allow you to say anything more against them! Compared to them, you aren't nothing! You're nothing but a sleazy, warped, money hungry man! You'll get nowhere with your greed! And, you'll definitely, never get what you want from me! I'm taken, and I refuse to allow anyone to harm what is mine! Solid Script, bullet." She shouted, waving her pen again, creating a bullet that fired right into the man's shoulder. George gave out a cry, removing a hand from his face to cover the new wound, and exposed his blistering face to them. He gave a hiss that sounded pure animal, and turned to run into the cave. Causing Gajeel to growled, and shift Levy.

"Watch over her! I have someone who needs to be taught a lesson." He growled, iron scales covering his body as he stalked after the man, who had ran into the cave.

"No Gajeel! Don't go inside!" He heard Levy scream, but kept walking. To furious with the man to head any warning given to him. Instead, he followed the man's scent to the back of the cave where the ruins were, and growled as he saw him standing in the center of the opening, smiling a horrid smile since his skin was burned.

"You should have listened to her! Because now she will be defenseless." He growled, causing him to blink and go wide eyed as the ruin symbols started to peel from the walls and pulse around the man. He knew this magic! The cave was nothing but one large bomb, and the timer had just been set! The only thing he could do, was rather find some way to defuse it, or kill the person who had cast the spell. Since he wasn't someone who knew about script magic, that only left option B. Giving a growl, he launched at the man, his arm becoming an iron beam, and swung it with everything that he had. Only to grunt and go wide eyed as a script wall blocked his attack. No! He had protected himself! That way he could survive the blast, and he couldn't kill him! Damnit! With a roar, Gajeel continued to pound at the barrier, hoping that with strength he could break through it, and stop the bomb so he could live. So he could live with his mate, the woman who had actually accepted him. The mate that he had craved for all this time, and had finally found! He roared, his hand transforming into his sword, and slammed it against the barrier with everything that he possessed. Nothing. Nothing but causing the man to laugh even louder.

He stumbled backwards, out of breath, and out of hope. What was he to do now?! There was no way he could get past the ruins to avoid the blast, and even if he did, the cave would explode before he reached the entrance. He was dead, and leaving Levy vulnerable! At least, he knew that Lily would take care of her. Yes, he would make sure that she got back to the guild safely, and make sure that everyone knew to watch out for this crazed man. There was nothing more that he could do, so he returned his hand to normal, and allowed his scales to recede. At least, until an all too familiar scent caused him to tense.

"Gajeel!" The shout caused him to spin and panic to hit him. Why had she came back into here? She knew what this was, and knew what was going to happen, so why?! He grabbed her as she entered the area, ignoring the crazed laughter from the man and held her close as he could. Knowing that if he could at least shelter her, then there was a chance she could survive the blast. That she could make it out of this alive! Then, he would at least know that his mate, the mate he would do anything for, would still be safe. Lily would still be able to get to her, and get her to safety. There was still hope, that at least she would survive.

"Death! Death to everyone!" George shouted, and Gajeel hissed at Levy as she wrapped one arm around him, exposing it to the blast, and grabbed her head as a white light surrounded them, right before an explosion sounded in his ears. Then nothing. No sound. No feelings. It was done.


	7. Chapter 7

My Mate, My Everything

Chapter 7

Levy groaned as she eased onto her usual seat, right beside Lucy at her table. She sighed, and finally allowed her body to relax as she rested her head against the table. Honestly, after four days, one would think that the body would be healed after being in an explosion and survived. Gathering her energy she looked up and smiled softly at the female next to her, although she already felt the tears sliding down her face. Right before she was brought into a hug by the same woman that she had smiled at.

"Levy, please, calm down. You know that he is strong enough to get through this. He will wake up, it's just taking time. That's all." Lucy whispered, she just hid her face in the woman's shoulder and cried softly. This had been her routine for three days now. Ever since she, and Lily, had somehow managed to get Gajeel's badly damaged body back to the guild, she had been a wreck. He had not yet awoken, having blacked out right after the explosion had happened, and she had put a Solid Script protection spell around them. The explosion had reached them, but not as bad as it should have, but he still had taken most of the damage. Having been covering her from the blast, and every time she thought of that, she just broke down.

Why hadn't she been quick enough to set up her spell? Why hadn't she shook Lily off of her, the moment she realized that he had been going into the cave? Why hadn't she just told George, who had escaped and could still possible be a danger to them still, that he could go to hell and refuse? At least if she had then, she would have been quicker to cast her defense spell, and Gajeel wouldn't be out like he was. She still needed to get stronger, and not only to protect herself now. But, to protect the man she loved, as well as the people she loved. Even still, she had to wait for her body to heal, and then wait for Gajeel to awaken. Because, she wanted him beside her every step of the way. Encouraging her to do better, and teaching her everything he could about fighting. She refused to put any one else in the situation he had been. Having to protect her, and nearly ending his life because of it.

"Levy. Everything will be fine. Mira and Master both said that he is healing. Also, that it shouldn't be too long before he awakes." She heard Erza whisper, right before an armored hand was placed on her shoulder. She just continued to cry, because it didn't matter what anyone said. She wasn't going to feel better, until she actually saw him herself, whole and healthy. Until then, she would worry over him as much as she could.

"It wont work Erza. Half the time she goes like this until she is asleep." Lily stated, and she tightened her hold on Lucy. She knew that Lily was still peeved at her, and didn't blame him. To get out of his hold, she had to use a metal solid script spell, and attacked him with it. Still, she didn't regret it, because she hadn't been about to let Gajeel go. Not after, through unspoken communication, that had become something more than guild mates. More than friends. She was his mate, and him hers. She hadn't been about to let that slip through her fingers the moment she got it, and had went to extreme measures to make sure that it hadn't. At least, she thought she had, considering Gajeel was still under.

"Oh! Lay off of her, Lily! She did it because she loves him, and I don't blame her one bit. If anything, I want to encourage her to hit you again. Just because of how dense you're being. Honestly, you were the one who wanted them to get together no matter what, so hush up." Carla growled, causing Levy to peek out in surprise. It was very rare that Carla lost her temper on anyone, aside from Happy, and especially in someone's defense. It seemed that Lily was equally surprise because he was staring at the female talking cat as if she had just said that everything that had happened had been his fault.

When he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, red staining his cheeks ever so slightly, she knew that she was forgiven by the Exceed. She even pulled away when he flew up to her level, and plopped across her shoulder in his version of a hug.

"I'm sorry Levy. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. You were just protecting what was yours, and I know that Gajeel would have done the same thing." He whispered, she gave a soft sob and hugged him close. Showing him that all was forgiven, and that all she wanted now, was news that Gajeel would be waking up.

"I don't even see why you're worried. Gajeel wouldn't kick the bucket over something like this. He's too damn stubborn." Natsu growled, earning looks from all of them, and causing him to blink in confusion.

"What?" He asked, annoyance lacing his voice as he glared at all of them.

"What you just said, was the very definition of the 'pot calling the kettle black'." Gray stated, causing a nerve to twitch above Natsu's eye and glare at the Ice-make mage.

"You picking a fight Ice Queen?" He shouted, causing Gray to glare at him as he raised a fist.

"Bring it Flame-brain." He shouted back, and then they were at it in one of their usual fights. Causing Erza and Lucy to sigh and shake their heads at their stupidity. She gave a small smile at them, and then glanced down. Only to look up just as quickly as she felt a small hand suddenly grab onto her wrist and tug. Wendy was standing beside her, and anxious look on her face, and gave another tug. Levy was on her feet on a second, and following after the young Sky Dragon Slayer, to the room where Gajeel was resting. She didn't know what was going on, but all she knew was that hope was blooming in her chest. Once they reached the room, Wendy stopped and turned to her, a frightened look in her eyes.

"Wendy? What is all of this about?" Levy panted, her battered body screaming at her for moving so fast when it was still healing. She pushed her discomfort aside, and instead studied the girl that was shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"He's awake, but...he's not responding to anything that I say. He only growls, and snarls." She whispered, and Levy felt her heart drop to the floor. What in the world was that suppose to mean? The way she worded it, he was acting like a dragon instead of a human. Swallowing, she looked at the door between her and her mate, and straightened her shoulders.

"Levy, no! If Gajeel hurts you, and he later finds out, he'll be devastated!" Lily stated, hovering over her shoulder. She looked back at him with a smile, and then to the door.

"He's my mate, Lily. Just like I am his. He wont hurt me, I'm positive." She stated, and twisted the knob. She opened the door enough so she could squeeze through, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. Gajeel was in the farthest bed from the door, and alerted her with a low growl. She sighed, and carefully stepped forward, keeping his glowing crimson gaze. By the time she reached the bedside, his growling had resided, and was a soft rumble in the back of his throat. She took that as a sign that he knew who she was to him, and reached out for him.

Only to gasp as he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Flipping around so she was pinned to the bed, and he was hovering over top of her. She stared up at him, but had no fear of him. Instead, she reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheek as she hummed softly.

"Gajeel. I'm so glad that you're awake." She whispered, watching as his eyes slid close as he brought a hand up to capture the hand at his cheek. Removing it from his face, and instead pulled it to his lips, where he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, and then to her wrist. She sighed, and slid her arms around his neck, being careful not to brush to hard against the bandages that he was wrapped in.

"I was so worried." She whispered, slowly sitting up and resting her forehead against his shoulder. Giving another sigh as his arms encircled her and brought her closer to him, and giggled softly when he nuzzled his nose through her hair.

"Levy." At the sound of him saying her name, a thrill shot down her spine, and she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. Tears threatening to spill out of the happiness that she was feeling, as she tightened her hold on him.

"Thank Mavis that you're alright Gajeel." She whispered, holding him tightly as he let out a sigh, and twisted so she was sitting on his lap as his back rested against the head board.

"Same to you, Shrimp. Now, would you mind telling me how I did manage to survive that blast?" He whispered, and she leaned back to look at him. Laughing as he cupped her face, and brushed away the tears that were trailing down her face.

"Promise that you wont get mad at me?" She whispered, curling closer to him so her head rested beneath his. Smiling when he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"I promise." He whispered, and she wrapped her hands around his neck again.

"Well, first I had to get lose from Lily. I managed, but I had to knock him in the head with my solid script magic, and then I ran into the cave. I just reached you as the final ruins of the bomb were coming off the walls, and you covered my body. Luckily, I was able to get my hand that held my pen around you, and put forth a protection spell. We didn't receive the full blast, but we still got hit pretty hard. I was in a panic since you seemed to have lost consciousness right after the blast. I thought I had been to late, and you weren't going to make it. Since I was worried about that, I didn't see where George escaped too, although, Master has sent out warnings to the other guilds, and some are looking for him. Anyway, me and Lily returned you to the guild, where we all got medical treatment. My body is still sore itself, but not the kind of pain you're probably going through." She whispered, closing her eyes and waited for him to say something. The drawn out silence was starting to effect her nerves, and she expected him to tell her to leave, or get mad at her.

"You protected us both from that blast?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice, causing her to swallow and look up at him.

"Yes." She whispered, meeting his gaze as he stared at her with surprise, pride, and disbelief in his eyes. When he started to frown, she figured that he wasn't going to believe her story. Hell, hearing it coming from her, even she didn't believe it, and she had been there.

"Why?" He asked, throwing her off and caused her to look up at him in confusion.

"Why what?" She asked, hoping that he would clarify and straightened when he pulled her up to his eye level.

"Why did you risk your life, for mine?" He asked, causing her to blush and look down at the bandage that was around his chest. She traced his skin right above it, and swallowed. She was sure that she was on thin ice for admitting this out loud, but knew that he needed to know her true decision. That she accepted to be his mate, and could just hope that she had been reading him and Lily right when they had all been outside the cave.

"Because, that's what mates do for one another, right? Protect them with everything that they have?" She whispered, looking up at him from beneath her lashes, before biting her bottom lip at the look of surprise that he was giving her. He remained silent for the longest time, to the point where she knew that he was going to refuse her, and say that there was no way he would chose someone like her for a mate. Oh, how she wished she had one of her books with her at the moment, so she could get lost in its pages.

"You're wanting one of your books right now. Aren't you?" He asked, causing her to pause and look at him in surprise. Before giving a slight nod that she had been.

"Well, no more of that. Not while I'm around. I refuse to have my mate thinking she is alone around her mate." He growled lowly, to the point where it was more of a rumble at the back of his throat. Causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot through her, and more tears of joy to gather in her eyes.

"So, I'm your mate?" She asked, watching as a smile crossed his face as leaned toward her. He brushed his lips softly against her lips before pulling back.

"No. Not my mate." He whispered, causing her eyes to widen and body to tense before he leaned his forehead against hers.

"My everything." He growled, capturing her lips in a kiss that stole her breath away. Relief flooded through her, and she relaxed against him. Him! Gajeel Redfox, the man that she had once feared, had faced many challenges with, and overcame them all. The man that was now hers, the man that was her mate.


End file.
